yo quisiera
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: este es un sonfic la canción... Bueno mejor leanlo GaaHina no me maten T.T


**N/A: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sensei T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n

_Tipo:_ **songfic**

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_Canción:_ yo quisiera - Reik

_Aclaraciones:_ 1.-en este fic Hinata y Gaara tienen 19 años, 2.- al cumplir los 19 Naruto se casó para ser el Hokage de Konoha.

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos - lalalalala- diálogos

De antemano agradezco los reviews n.n

_**Yo quisiera**_

…………..

Se encontraba Hinata una chica de hermosos ojos perlados y cabello peliazulado. Ella había regresado a Suna después de mucho tiempo (con el tiempo se había hecho amiga del Kazekage de la arena), lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su amigo, ya que su amor de infancia (Naruto) se había casado con su mejor amiga Sakura y eso le destrozó el corazón.

_Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lágrimas de amores perdidos,  
Te recargas en mi hombro tu llanto no cesa yo solo te acaricio._

Hinata - la llamo el pelirrojo

…- no respondió y siguió llorando

Hinata, no sufras más – le decía el chico mientras la abrazaba

N-no pu-e-do- dijo con dificultad la Hyuuga

_Y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo me pides mil consejos para  
Protegerte de tu próximo encuentro  
Sabes que te cuido_

Sé que es difícil, pero…- fue interrumpido por Hinata

Gaara-kun s-sólo abrá-zame- dijo aún sollozando

Gaara no dijo más y sólo se dedicó a abrazarla mientras ella lloraba sin control, de alguna u otra forma a él le dolía que Hinata sufriera por alguien que según él no la merecía, si no la merecía era demasiado buena, dulce, angelical y pura como para sufrir por ese baka de Naruto, era su amigo si, pero no por eso iba a dejar que su "amiga" llorara por Naruto.

_lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

"_por favor Hinata, ya no sufras por él, no te merece, nadie merece que derrames lágrimas de dolor…nadie"-_ pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía a Hinata aún llorando

Sabía que lo que lo impulsaba a querer protegerla y a cuidarla había sido porque pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en las misiones, que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su aroma, a sus silencios, a todo lo que de ella provenía, se había dado cuenta que quería tenerla a su lado hacerla feliz, hacerla llorar pero de felicidad, no de tristeza como lloraba ahora, porque la AMABA, si Sabaku no Gaara el frío más frío del mundo se había enamorado.

G-Gaara-kun- lo sacó de sus pensamientos- pa-pasa al-go?- pregunto con la vista fija en los ojos de él

No…nada- respondió serio el aguamarina

Y-yo lo…siento…-decía Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada

_Tú te me quedas viendo y me preguntas  
Si algo me está pasando  
Y yo no sé qué hacer si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas  
Para siempre_

Se hizo un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino más bien uno que parecía llenar el espacio en el que estaba (la oficina del Kage), ambos seguían en el suelo él arrodillado y ella con las piernas recogidas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero lo que Gaara si notó fue que ella ya no lloraba, pero si seguía sollozando.

"_Hinata, no sabes cómo desearía poder evitarte ese sufrimiento, ese que hace que yo también sufra, porque no soy yo el culpable, sino otro, otro que es mi amigo"_- pensaba Gaara- _"Hinata quiero amarte, saber que se siente besarte"._

_por eso_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada._

Hinata…- llamo serio el ojiverde

Hum?- dijo ella levantando el rostro, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos

Y-yo- dudó el continuar- Hinata, yo… quisiera…- dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la Hyuuga para mirar sus ojos como la luna

-Ella se sonrojó

Ser…- acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó en un cálido beso para luego agregar- tu llanto – dijo para continuar con el beso que esta vez él profundizó y ella correspondió.

__________________________________________**** FIN ****___________________________________________

**N/A: **espero los reviews y las críticas destructi… digo constructivas, es el primer songfic que hago espero mejorar con el tiempo tengo miles de ideas para el GaaHina espero poder subir nuevos fics pronto.

**Gracias y Adiosito**


End file.
